


Eyes

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus always payed attention to someone’s eyes when he met someone. Eyes showed so much emotions and were basically the door to someone’s soul.





	Eyes

Magnus always payed attention to someone’s eyes when he met someone. Eyes showed so much emotions and were basically the door to someone’s soul.

He could read a person just by their eyes, which meant he knew who he could trust or not. Who was being honest and who wasn’t.

But some people were very good at manipulating their emotions and were able to trick him. It made him feel gullible.

“Magnus!’’ He heard that beautiful voice say. “Are you coming?’’

He met gorgeous hazel eyes that made his hear do acrobatics and jump around so happily and free. Those eyes never masked how he truly felt, he was like an open book. Magnus smiled and almost ran to him to slip his hand into his.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the guy with the most beautiful, and trustworthy eyes he had ever seen.


End file.
